


Affection in a Sweater

by Deyanira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Knitting, Sweater Curse, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: Kairi knits items for Vanitas. She has made him scarves and mittens, staying far away from a sweater to avoid the Sweater Curse. However, she finds a work around.





	Affection in a Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Kairi is very crafty, she can knit, crochet, work with seashells, and sew. I was thinking of how she might give things to Vanitas that she's made for him based on the fact that not all the worlds are islands. And quick shoutout to the Vanitas discord server for inspiring me!

Vanitas was surprised the first time Kairi ambushed him with homemade garments. Though he didn’t need gloves, the princess had gifted him a pair of handmade mittens, lovingly knitted. She wanted him to think of her, perhaps in the world of Arendelle, or in a place that welcomed winter. There was no such thing on the Islands, causing some frustration for her. She wanted to create heavy sweaters, to snuggle up in, the way her Grandmother used to make for her when Radiant Garden would enjoy its winters. While she wasn’t fond of the cold, Kairi was fond of the heavier yarns, bulky and quick to work up. Though she didn’t often have the time to knit, the princess would carry around a bag filled with supplies just in case she could find the time. It was not every visit that she had something for him, but it was often enough that Vanitas began to wonder to what extent Kairi’s crafting prowess extended. When he kissed her the first time, the princess could feel her heart practically melt. She wanted to start on a sweater for the Seeker, but there was the Sweater Curse to think of.

The first time it was ever mentioned, Kairi shrugged it off. She was still young, there was no way she would make a sweater for a boy. Her grandmother’s knitting group encouraged her to branch into making clothing outside of scarves. At first it was difficult, but she caught on quickly, the metal needles making a small clicking noise when they tapped against each other. The first sweater she ever made was framed in her grandmother’s home. Who knew where it would be at this point. One of her grandmother’s friends told her of the Sweater Curse, warning her not to make a sweater for someone she would be romantically involved with. Kairi didn’t understand it at the time, but now that she was older and, in a relationship, she could see the appeal of a sweater. It was proof of love for the other, but the princess imagined that it included an act of desperation on the side of the creator. A last ditch effort to keep the person around. She promised herself she wouldn’t do such a thing, but she still wanted to make something other than mittens, socks, gloves and other small items for Vanitas. It wasn’t as if the relationship was a traditional one in the least. So who was to say the curse would apply? Then again, the worlds were full of magic, it wouldn’t surprise her in the least if the curse was true.

As she continued to ponder the question, a Flood popped up from the ground, red eyes glimmering in the sunset. The princess smiled, lifting the creature into her lap and patting the top of its head.

“Still watching over me, even from a distance, huh?” Kairi spoke to the Flood. Not that Vanitas would necessarily get the message. She wasn’t entirely sure how the Unversed worked within his control. It would be something she would need to ask. Continuing to pet the Flood, she wondered if they ever got cold. The Heartless usually adapted to their environments. The princess studied the Flood on her lap, noting its size and smiling at how it seemed to have fallen asleep.

* * *

 

The next time Kairi saw Vanitas, they were at Twilight Town’s station. Though the Heartless had made their move, the princess needed to see him. He removed his helmet, gently pressing his lips against hers. He learned not to be rough with the Guardian of Light.

“I have something for you!” The princess lifted a small parcel, with a red bow keeping the package together.

“Another gift, huh?” Vanitas took the parcel, amber eyes studying it, then her. “Thank you. You know you don’t have to make me anything.”  
“Yes. You’re welcome. I know, but I think you’ll like it. Humor me.” Kairi smiled at the Seeker, practically beaming. Vanitas took the hint, pulling on the bow. As it fell away, the wind lifted pieces of paper up, and he caught a glimpse of fabric. He pulled it free from the paper, expecting something for him, not… this. It was a sweater, far to small for him, a dusky rose color with the symbol of the Unversed on the front.

“Thank…you?” Vanitas took off a glove, gliding a hand through the fabric. It was incredibly soft, and obviously made with love. “It’s beautiful.”

“I don’t know if you remember, but I think you sent a Flood to watch over me. I don’t know if they even feel the cold, but I thought I would make them a sweater. I couldn’t finish it until recently.” The princess smiled, and a blush colored her cheeks.

A wave of understanding flashed over Vanitas. He indeed sent a Flood, but he was not expecting her to make a sweater for the thing. Another kiss was pressed to her lips, this one lingering. The Seeker did not want to leave, but he knew he had to. As did she. A brief, but welcome interlude, nonetheless.

“I do remember. This…this means a lot, Kai.” Vanitas smiled, and Kairi could swear she saw a flash of Sora there inside him. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking.


End file.
